How Artemis Found Herself
by lusifergirl45
Summary: Rated M because it talks about child abuse/rape and smut. Jade and Artemis left their house and went to be save by Bruce Wayne. He then brings both girls up with Robin with help from the other Heros and eventually they join the Team! ArtemisXZatana WallyXOC ConnorXM'Gann RobinXOC JadeXRoy
1. Chapter 1

Four years previous…

_"Artemis? Artemis where are you?" a frightened voice called for Artemis in the night. "I demand you come out right now!" the frightened voice had turned guttural, and the pleas had turned to demands. _

_ "No! No! I will never let you near me again! I don't like being hurt, you monster!" she cried out into the night. _

_ "You used to love it when I touched you! What changed?" _

_ "NOTHING changed! I just started speaking my thoughts!" She threw her back against the old, splintered door and held back the tears as the worn doorknob bit into her spine. _

_ "Oh my dear Artemis, you WLL love me, I promise. Now come out so we can have some fun." _

_ "Never, you disgusting fool! A _father_ should not treat his own daughter this way." A single tear rolled down Artemis' cheek as she heard her mother call and announce company. _

_ "It's now or never Artemis." Jade said quietly from her bed. _

_ "Okay. Let's go. You said you have a friend who can give us a place to stay?" Jade nodded. The girls worked fast, first gathering small bags of what they needed for the night and next few days while the other watched the door, and then by quietly opening the window that lead out to the roof. First Artemis, then Jade, the sisters climbed out of the window and landed silently on the roof, Jade closing the window quietly and quickly._

_ "Okay, so where is this place?" Artemis whispers on her way down the ladder to the sidewalk._

_ "Just follow me, and stay quiet until we are safe." The girls start running, and after a few blocks, Jade stops at a large apartment building. She finds the correct name on the buzzer plate and presses to talk._

_ "This is Jade Crock and her sister, Artemis." The door opens and Jade pulls her sister up into the apartment._

_ "Jade, it is good to see you again. I'm happy to help." _

_ "Again, I thank you so much ." _

_ "Please, call me Bruce."_


	2. Chapter 2

_ "Please, call me Bruce."_

_ Present day_

Jade wakes up to Artemis screaming for the first time in 2 years, but her reaction hasn't changed. She jumps out of bed, darts across the hall, and puts her hand on her sister's forehead, wiping the sweat into Artemis' golden hair, and talking in a soothing voice.

"Artemis" she says. "It's okay, you're safe! Artemis, Sissy, it's okay, it's okay, shhh." Eventually Artemis breaks down crying and wakes up. Dick walks into the room, sleepy eyed and shirtless to check on the girls he has now accepted as sisters.

"Are you guys okay? Do you need me too get Bruce?" Jade shakes her head. "I'll tell him in the morning. Artemis, do you think you can go back to sleep?" Jade rubs her sister's back and feels Artemis shaking. "Do you want me or Dick to stay here with you?" Artemis nods, but when Jade asks her who, Artemis just lets a quiet sob out. Dick and Jade look at each other before sighing. Artemis, like both Dick and Jade, had a large bedroom in the Wayne home, that included a king sized bed. Dick and Jade each took a side so that Artemis was in the middle and crawled into bed with her, they way they used to.

Artemis woke up with a tear streaked face, sunlight peaking through her windows, and her sister on one side of her while Dick lay on her other. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 6 in the morning. She quietly got out of bed, careful not to move either of her siblings, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She re-did her ponytail and then padded down to the kitchen.

"How you feeling Artie?" Bruce's deep voice scared Artemis and she jumped about a foot in the air.

"Pretty crappy. First nightmare in a long time last night." Artemis poured herself a glass of juice and sat opposite Bruce. "You just get in or just leaving?"

"Just getting in. I got a call about 20 minutes after your screaming woke me up." Artemis blushed.

"I thought I had it under control…" Artemis shook her head. "Are we going to school today?" Artemis asked. She knew school was just homeschool, but it's still school.

"You and Jade are. I'm afraid I have to steal Dick for some business with the League later. For now, I'm going to nap. Love you kiddo." Bruce ruffled Artemis

hair and walked out of the kitchen. Dick, on the other hand, walked in.

"What are you guys doing later?" Artemis asked. Jade and her weren't able to do stuff constantly with Batman like Robin, mainly because he was the sidekick first, so they trained with the Leaguers who didn't have powers, just skills, like Green Arrow and Batman, along with Black Canary, Red Tornado, Flash, Aquaman, and all of their sidekicks.

"Some meeting thing. I don't really know." Dick opened the fridge and got a cup of juice and a frozen waffle.

"I'd rather do that than homeschool. I never get to do anything but school and train." Artemis put her head down on the table and Dick gave her a pat on the back before leaving the room.

*6 hours later*

"JADE!ARTEMIS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Dick yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"IN THE LIVINGROOM!" Jade called back. Dick, slightly out of breath, appeared in the doorway. The girls turned off the television and paid attention to their adoptive brother.

"THESIDEKICKSDISBANDEDFROMTHEJUSTICELEAGUEANDAREDEMANDINGTHEIROWNTEAM!" Dick yelled the news so fast the girls almost didn't understand, but they did and after they processed it, all three of the teens were up and jumping around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I know the last two chapters where short, I PROMISE the rest will be longer! Most of my stories have uber long chapters…okay well tell your friends! And comment what you think! I will ALWAYS do shoutouts!**

**XOXO~ Liv**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

_ "THESIDEKICKSDISBANDEDFROMTHEJUSTICELEAGUEANDAREDEMANDINGTHEIROWNTEAM!" Dick yelled the news so fast the girls almost didn't understand, but they did and after they processed it, all three of the teens were up and jumping around. _

"What in the world is going on here?" Bruce asks about an hour later. He had walked through the front door of his home to giggling of Jade and Artemis and Dick's sneaky laugh. Music was blaring out from the TV speakers and there was a trail of pillows through the living room. "What the hell?"

"ARTEMIS STARTED IT!" Jade yells. Artemis laughs and shoves her sister.

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Ow!" Bruce laughs and then brings his right hand up to his mouth. Blowing hard, he whistles and the three teenagers stop in their tracks, the stereo music being the only noise. Bruce pushes a button and the noise ceases to exist.

"Clean up. Both the room and yourselves. We are having company for dinner and then tomorrow we are getting up early and going to the new YJ hall."

"YJ?" Dick asks. Bruce smiles.

"Young Justice." Jade smiles and starts dancing around while Artemis runs to the bathroom and starts the shower.

Artemis POV

A meeting? And dinner? But that means that it's somebody from the League. I peel off my clothes-jeans and a t-shirt-and step into the steaming shower, purposely not looking at my body, avoiding the many scars from years of neglect and abuse. I don't know how long I stood there in the shower, but it must have been long because I heard Jade knocking for me to hurry up. I shook my head and wiped away the tears that had found home on my cheeks. My hair was only partially wet so I washed it quickly and shaved, shutting off the water and getting out 15 minutes after Jade knocked on the door. I walking into my bedroom and yelled to her that I was out before opening my closed.

"What to wear…what to wear…hmm…" Holding onto my towel with one hand, I used the other to move aside the clothes in my closet.

"Artemis?" Dick was knocking on my door.

"Yea?"

"Bruce gave me something for you. I'll leave it out here."

"Okay, thanks." I put my robe on and, curious, opened the door after I heard Dick walk away. A dark bag hung on a hanger on my doorknob.

"Oh my god." I gasped as I unzipped the bag and saw a long, sparkling emerald dress. "Oh my god." I said again. I turned back into my bedroom and closed the door, putting on underwear and a bra before slipping into the gorgeous gown. "Shit. No shoes." I go to take the dress off, but another knock is on the door.

"Come in!" Dick comes in again with a box in his hands.

"Holy…" he trails off and I blush, looking at the box.

"Yea, I guess it's that kind of dinner…"

"That would explain the tux he gave me. I haven't even showered yet, he keeps giving me stuff for you and Jade." I laugh and open the box to see perfectly matching emerald silk pumps.

"Do you know who it is?"

"Zatara and his daughter. But shh, I didn't tell you." Dick winks at me and takes off, closing my door. As I slip on the shoes, which like the dress fit perfectly, another knock comes to my door. I roll my eyes as I yell

"Dick, come on in." But when the door opens, it's a woman with red hair and black eyes and tons of make up.

"Hi doll, my name is Cherry. I'm here to do your hair and make up. I already did your sister's, she looks ravishing! Alright, sit here!" she orders me. I am patient and quiet as she pulls at my skin left and right and smothering it with make up, and then doing the same to my hair, and then back to the make up.

"Artemis, come down to the formal dining room when you're ready." Bruce's voice sounds from the buzzer on the wall and Cherry finishes her last minute touch ups, or so I think. Then she starts putting necklaces and bracelets and earrings on me, and then last minute make up and hair touch ups.

"Okay! You're ready starshine!" Cherry claps her hands together and wipes away a non-existent tear. I look in the mirror and cannot believe what I see.

Or who rather.

The beauty who stared back at me had an olive toned tan and eyes so dark grey they looked black, but sparkled from the smoky eye shadow and blushy cheeks. Her lips, normally shapely yet dull in color, now sparkled in a soft pink lip gloss. Her long blond hair hung to her waist in ringlets, and the dress itself hugged her curves but didn't make her look slutty, and the necklace she wore melted right into the dresses neckline, the earrings lengthening her neck.

"Wow." I breathed out and opened the door to see Dick racing by.

"Dick!"

"Yea? Oh wow Art. You look amazing."

"Why are you running? And thank you."

"Because I couldn't get into the shower and then had trouble with the suit…"

"Well, just walk with me then." I smile at him and he nods, allowing me to loop my arm through his. We walk together to the elevator that brings us to the "Formal dining room", which is basically where Bruce has the League when they come over.

It must be more than just Zatara and his daughter.

The doors on the elevator opened and I saw I was right, many from the League were sitting at the table, and all of those who had side kicks were joined by them. Dick, as Robin, escorted me out of the elevator and towards the table. Jade saw me and squealed before coming over to me and squeezing me. She was wearing a mid-calf length black dress with orange pumps, and she looked ravishing, just as Cherry had said.

"Artemis, come sit with us." Bruce's voice called. I walked over to my adoptive father and gave him a quick hug, thanking him for the dress and shoes.

"Artemis, come sit with us!" Dick called. I hadn't noticed before that the side kicks were actually at the head of the table. For once.

"Alright." Bruce started. "So we need to discuss what is going to happen. Obviously the Leaguers cannot constantly be with the YJ. Any ideas?"

"Wait, we don't even know who each other are!" a green teenager girl said. "I'll go first! I'm Miss Martian! But you can call me Megan. It's my earth name! My real name is M'gann." She looked away for a moment.

"Megan is Martian Manhunter's niece." Superman said. "Who's next?"

"I am Aqualad, but you may call me Kaldur, as my friends do. My mentor is Aquaman." The African American boy had blonde hair and light eyes, but I knew the had gills underneath his suit.

"Alright, well I'm Wally, or Kidflash. Whichever you ladies like better." The ginger winks and the only one who remotely enjoys this is Dick, who I already know has been Wally's best friend since childhood.

"Okay, well I'm Connor, aka Superboy." He looks away, and it makes the muscular teen look vulnerable. I look away and my eyes meet Jade's. We both look away.

"I'm Robin, Batman's sidekick." Dick winks and I can't help but laugh.

"I'm Jade, nobody's sidekick. Call me Cheshire." She throws a dazzling smile to them all and Bruce laughs.

"I'm up then I guess." I look around and try to see if I'm the last. _No_ I think. _Zatara's daughter still has to go._ "My name is Artemis…I don't think I'm really anyone's sidekick."  
"Hey, Green Arrow, where is Speedy tonight?"

"Oh he's off on a mission." Green Arrow waves his hand.

"Alright, well I'm Zatana! I'm Zatara's protégé, but nobody's sidekick." She smirks and I can't look away.

She is gorgeous. Her hair is dark and long, falling past her waist and blending in with her dark purple dress. She looks me in the eyes and I swear the world has stopped.

"Um, I'll be right back, bathroom break!" I stand up and rush off, laughing nervously. The bathroom is upstairs, but all I want is to be in my room, back in jeans and a tee-shirt and able to disappear. The elevator doors are about to close so I lean my head against the corner. I close my eyes too soon, because I hear somebody get in the elevator with me. I am quiet.

"I told them you probably needed help with your skirts." Said the voice. Zatana's voice.

"Why'd you really come after me?" I'm trying to breath. _Could I be in love with this girl?_

"We need to talk. Better if it's while others are preoccupied so that there is not a chance of being interrupted. Now, bring me to you're bedroom." Zatana smiled at me and I felt a flutter in my chest.

"So you're telling me you what?" I was sitting on my bed opposite of Zatana.

"Okay. I'll start again. My father is Zatara."

"Okay got it."

"Zatara is a magician, and therefore so am I."

"Okay."

"I had a vision about you. And then a voice said "You will soon meet the moon to you're sun."

"Which means…?"

"You are my 'soul mate'."

"Um, okay, let me just make sure you understand something here. We are both girls."

"And?"

"Last I knew I wasn't a lesbian…" Zatana looked hurt, and I instantly regretted saying it. "What I mean is, it's kind of odd that all of a sudden I meet you and now you're saying were suppose to get married and adopt kids, because let's be honest, two vagina's don't exactly equal a kid…"

"Artemis, you can't deny you felt _something_ can you?" I bit my lip. She had me there and she knew it. "I'm not saying we have to go get married right now, or next month, or even next year. I'm just saying, I think we were meant to be together."

"From a vision."

"Yes, from a vision." I looked away from Zatana. What does this all even mean?

"So what now." I look back at Zatana, but she has moved closer to me and my breath is caught in my throat, surprised.

"Sorry." She laughs breathlessly. I can't breathe back in. She bites her bottom lip, just on the edge of the right side. It has been driving me crazy.

I'm not a lesbian unless I say I am. And I say I'm not, so what's a little fun here or there? I've had plenty fun with some of the boys from the home school group…

I must have been looking down again though because I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, and suddenly I felt something on my lips.

Other Lips.

Zatana's Lips.

I reacted stronger than I ever had and kissed her back without actually meaning to, pushing against her body as she wrapped her arms around me. I smiled against her lips and she moved her hand to the front of my body, not my back. Her hand gently cupped the side of my left boob and I gasped, not able to comprehend my reaction.

45 minutes later

I can't believe what happened.

I swear I didn't mean for it to happen.

I'm not one of those girls.

I just felt so different with her. _Her_.

Everything about her makes me feel alive and buzzing all over.

As cliché as it sounds, it's like all my life has been spent waiting for her.

_And damn, can she work it…_

"Artemis! Can you help me!?" Zatana called from the bathroom. A smile was on my face even though I knew it shouldn't be.

We did _it_.

Like double lady parts _it._

What the fuck am I going to do?

"Yea Zatana?" I went into the bathroom and saw her struggling with the back of her dress. I laughed and zipped it up for her. She turned around and laughed.

"You're make up is a mess."

"Work your magic?" she laughed.

"There, perfect." She smiled.

"I can't believe we just did that. Did _it."_

_ "_Neither can I…"

"I couldn't stop myself…my control went out the window…"

"So what are we?"

"Let's figure that out later. For now, we should get back to dinner." I nod and we walk back into my room for out shoes. We close the door and then each get our shoes. Zatana comes over to me and leans in. I lean in too, meeting her half way and kissing her, slowly, yet urgently. Neither of us heard the door open.


End file.
